Impatiens walleriana 
xe2x80x98Balfiepunaxe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balfiepunaxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the creation of impatiens cultivars which exhibit large, fully double flowers, are free-flowering and have a vigorous self-branching habit.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balfiepunaxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana cultivar designated 573-1-3-1 (not patented) which exhibits a medium to vigorous habit and single, slightly cupped coral-rose flowers. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balfiepunaxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana cultivar designated 3020-3-1-1 (not patented) which exhibits a vigorous loose habit, and large semi-double violet flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by two or three vegetative node stem cuttings has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation. Asexual propagation was carried out in West Chicago, Ill.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits attractive double purple flowers,
(b) forms dark green foliage,
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character and
(d) exhibits a upright mounded growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to Rosebud xe2x80x98Purple Magicxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,359). In side by side comparisons it is found that the new cultivar is slightly more compact, has longer peduncles, longer leaves and darker flower color as detailed in Table 1, below.